


Smooth Criminal

by ninjamcgarrett



Series: Dance To The Music [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dancing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, at least in this one instance, jamie dancing to michael jackson, jamie gets his man, tyler may be smooth but jamie is definitely smoother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: Jamie gets an idea, Tyler forgets how to breathe, and a good time is had by all.---Jamie was an idiot. Of the first class. If they awarded gold medals for most oblivious captains in love with their linemates, Jamie would have a record for numbers of golds. Oh God.Jamie dropped his head in his hands, groaning aloud.The sound of tap shoes filtered through the fog of first-class epiphanies and Jamie pulled his gaze back to the television. And then he had an idea.He lunged for the controller and hit replay on the music video.





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, now is the time to hit the back button. (Tyler, that means you!)
> 
> It's been too long since I wrote any fanfic because writing an actual novel and grad school have taken over my life. But I had this idea tonight while dancing to Smooth Criminal, and, well. Not sorry?
> 
> These two idiots have taken over my life and I love it.

Jamie came home from practice that morning feeling restless. Despite the sprints and the deke drills, Jamie still felt antsy, too keyed up to relax fully. He turned on his television and pulled up YouTube, looking for some good music. Hopefully, if he hummed and danced along while making lunch, he would relax and be able to let go.

He found a mix of eighties music that pumped out of his speaker system with a pleasing rumble of bass. Jamie wandered into the kitchen and set about making a monster sandwich and pile of vegetables and hummus to accompany it. Soon enough, Jamie found himself swaying his hips and bopping along to the music. He bit into a carrot with a satisfying crunch that timed with the music. Within a few minutes, Jamie found the tight hold in his chest easing, allowing him to smile and let go. Jamie had never claimed to be a particularly great dancer, certainly no Michael Jackson, but he wasn’t _awful_ at it.

As if reading his mind, the autoplay feature queued up _Beat It_ and Jamie’s sandwich lay forgotten. He was bumping, shaking, and dancing to the rhythm, belting out the lyrics without a care (but maybe with a thought of apology to any dogs within hearing distance). Jamie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, leaving him breathless and happy as he danced through the open living area. The song ended as he shimmied in front of the sofa, but was replaced by another MJ song.

Jamie tried his best to dance along, remembering dancing to some of those videos as a kid – and being too uncoordinated to do much other than shake and slide. It was the lyrics that pulled Jamie to a stop, his eyes snapping to the screen.

 _You’ve been hit by a smooth criminal,_ Michael crooned, hips snapping up and body leaning back.

A lightbulb – or more appropriately, a cavalcade of lightbulbs – went off in his head and Jamie couldn’t help the stunned laugh.

He and Tyler had been dancing around one another ever since coming back from the summer break. The younger center had come back from his Cabo and Brampton trips legitimately _glowing._ Jamie had been knocked senseless by just how good Tyler had looked. They were through training camp now and into the beginning of the preseason, but Tyler still glowed. Or maybe, he glowed whenever he looked at Jamie. Meanwhile, Jamie had been tongue-tied around his best friend.

It was true they had spent almost the entire summer texting back and forth and had even managed weekly or sometimes even bi-weekly FaceTime calls. Jamie had just thought it was the progression of their friendship that they were becoming the kind of bros that stayed in constant contact – like Tyler and Brownie. But, now, as MJ crooned about being struck by love, Jamie couldn’t deny the truth.

Honestly, the midnight FaceTime calls with Tyler sleepy and warm in his bed, smiling fondly at Jamie and falling asleep to the sound of his voice should have been a tip-off. Or the shirtless selfies from Cabo with Tyler grinning at the camera and the caption “You should be here!” And then there were the pictures of him and Gerry followed by variants of “He can’t wait to meet his Uncle Jamie!”

Jamie was an idiot. Of the first class. If they awarded gold medals for most oblivious captains in love with their linemates, Jamie would have a record for numbers of golds.

Oh God.

Jamie dropped his head in his hands, groaning aloud.

He was in love with Tyler. That was what that knot in his chest was. It wasn’t antsy energy. It was a happy warmth and anxious eagerness to see Tyler for their weekly movie night later that day.

The sound of tap shoes filtered through the fog of first-class epiphanies and Jamie pulled his gaze back to the television.

And then he had an idea.

As Dr. Seuss had once said, Jamie had an awful idea – a wonderful, awful idea.

He lunged for the controller and hit replay on the music video.

 

Two hours later, Tyler’s phone started blaring _Sexyback_ and he grinned while trying to fish his phone out and dislodge Gerry from his lap.

“Sup, Jamie?”

“Hey, I – uh – need you to come over early.”

Jamie sounded out of breath. Tyler’s brow furrowed.

“You okay, bro?”

“Yeah, just – working on something. And I need your help.”

Tyler chewed the corner of his lip. Jamie evading his questions was – new. In the past, he had always answered him with at least a semblance of the truth.

“Okay, be there in ten,” Tyler said, standing. “Don’t do anything stupid,” he tacked on, worry blooming his chest.

Tyler heard a huff of laughter before Jamie ended the call. He stared at his phone and then down at the dogs.

“Your uncle is acting weird – very weird,” he said thoughtfully. “Let’s go check on him.”

He loaded the three dogs in his car and drove the four blocks to Jamie’s house. Gerry was still learning to not yank the leash, so it was easier to drive than wrangle him and the others who were nonplussed with his puppy enthusiasm. Tyler let himself in with his key and turned the dogs loose in the backyard.

“Jamie?” he called, toeing off his shoes once back inside.

“In here!” came the reply amidst the sound of – music?

Tyler stopped in the kitchen for a Gatorade before wandering into the living area.

He stopped dead, choking on the sip he’d taken.

Jamie was – well, Jamie had _Smooth Criminal_ playing and was dancing to it. Really dancing to it. To the point where Tyler wondered if Jamie had a secret life as a back-up dancer that Tyler didn’t know about. As if, he thought fondly. Jamie was an open book for Tyler. After years together, he knew every page and every line of his captain and his best friend that he’d fallen head over heels for.

Jamie caught sight of him and stopped mid-slide. He paused the video and grinned. His skin was flushed from dancing and his smile stretched across his face, blinding in its intensity. Tyler felt his heart lurch at the sight. Some days, more than others, it was physically painful to love Jamie. Today was apparently one of those days.

“Hi,” Jamie managed, breathless. “I had an idea. And I need your help.”

“Okay,” Tyler responded slowly, setting his drink down.

“I – um – thought we could try a new workout tomorrow with the team.”

 _Uh oh,_ Tyler thought fleetingly.

“I think it’ll really help with our coordination and hip and groin flexibility.”

_Definitely uh oh._

“And you think that workout is dancing?” Tyler wondered if his voice was as gravelly as it sounded to his ears.

Jamie actually blushed. “Not just any dancing. Dancing to MJ.”

“MJ,” Tyler responded flatly, disbelief clear.

Jamie was out to kill him though, via charm and good looks.

“Yeah,” he shot back, smiling wide. “I want to teach everyone the dance from _Smooth Criminal_. It’s actually a great routine. My hips feel great.”

Tyler had to close his eyes for a moment, saying a prayer for his self-control. The mental image of Jamie hip-thrusting to Michael Jackson was too much. He wasn’t a saint.

Jamie cleared his throat, causing Tyler to open his eyes.

“But I was having a little problem with one of the moves. Figured you’re the best dancer on the team what with all the clubbing and teaching the rookies how to grind.”

Tyler felt his throat constrict. Shit, had he really just forgotten how to breathe?

“I am?” he croaked.

A lock of Jamie’s dark hair flopped forward into his face as he nodded enthusiastically. He shoved it back with an impatient hand and barreled on.

“So come here and watch this bit with me. I’ll point out the move I need your help with.”

Tyler was in so much trouble. Like, he was going to dig his own grave because there was no chance in hell he was going to survive watching Jamie dance now and there was not even a speck of hope that he would survive Jamie making him help teach this to the team.

“’Kay,” he managed, feeling his throat rasp.

Tyler moved toward him, almost in a fog. Jamie thumbed the controller, pushing the video back thirty seconds. He hit play and Tyler felt his heart slam against his chest.

Jamie was good, like holy-shit-the-dance-floor-is-on-fire good. He spun around, hiked his jeans and tapped out the one-two beat with his feet. Jamie spun once more, tossing one leg out and hammering down his other foot. Tyler was floored; his movements were nearly in sync with the video. Jamie snapped his hips up in a quick thrust, his feet sliding him across the floor. A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he looked down at Tyler.

Tyler, meanwhile, had never been more turned on in his life. His brain short-circuited on the thrust of Jamie’s hips – the fucking _obscene_ thrust. The knowing smirk, surely something he had to be copying from the video, was pushing all of Tyler’s buttons. He felt his pulse thrum in response, quick and full of want. Whoever had told Jamie that he was allowed to dance had clearly not factored in the lethal effect it would have on Tyler. The younger center knew he wasn’t going to survive Jamie’s dancing. His tombstone would read, _He died on that hill, that tall, dark, handsome hill of Jamie Benn. Without even hitting it._

Jamie struck the classic Michael pose, one leg out, other knee bent, and one arm in the air. He started to slide to one side and stopped. On the screen, Michael was sliding forward, miming firing pistols with his hands while his hips snapped up and back.

“That,” Jamie breathed quickly, “that’s what I’m having problems with. That hip movement. It’s different from the thrust. I can’t – I don’t know. Can’t figure it out.”

“Oh God,” Tyler groaned, blood rushing through his veins.

He blindly reached for the controller, trying to wrangle his thoughts back into some semblance of order. Tyler squinted, forcing himself to focus on the screen as he watched the movement again. It was easier than looking at Jamie and drowning in the overwhelming desire for his captain. Tyler cocked his head, studying the move. He vaguely remembered Cassidy and Candace making him dance along to videos like that one when he was younger.

Finally, he looked up at Jamie, letting his signature smirk appear.

“That’s because you didn’t grow up with multiple sisters who forced you to dance with them.”

 Tyler hit play and mimed the hip snap. He closed his eyes, remembering how to move with the beat, hands forming the pistols and shooting them off from his hips as he slid across the hardwood floor. He slid to a stop in front of Jamie and opened his eyes.

“Don’t thrust your hips like – well, like you’re having sex.”

A vivid pink blush appeared on Jamie’s face and Tyler grinned. If he was going to suffer, he was going to take Jamie down with him, or die trying.

“Think like you have a string attached to the center of each hip. Imagine it pulling both of your hips up together at the same time. Keep them level. That’s your problem. You’re rolling back like – ”

“Like I’m coming from behind?” Jamie murmured, voice low and rough.

“God, _yes_ ,” Tyler breathed.

He blinked, trying to reconcile the heat in Jamie’s look. Tyler managed to rewind the video and let it play.

“Try it now.”

Jamie gave him one last look that was one hundred percent incendiary and so not at all what a captain should be giving his alternate. Tyler choked on the inhale, lungs burning as he felt his heart hammer away against his ribs. And Jamie, the asshole, fucking smirked, like he _knew_.

With that, Jamie launched into the choreography from the beginning. His hips thrust up once, twice, feet tapping and sliding gracefully. His tall, broad body seemed to weigh nothing as he danced across the floor, head tipped back and blissful smile plastered across his face.

“You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by a smooth criminal,” Jamie crooned, opening his eyes and leveling a lust-filled gaze straight at Tyler.

Tyler, to his very good credit, did not beg. Barely.

Instead, he mimicked Jamie’s hip thrusts and snaps (now perfect), sliding into his space. He tilted his head up, looking into Jamie’s dark eyes.

“You may be a smooth criminal, but I am going to beat it,” he growled.

He heard Jamie start to laugh at the reference but the sound cut off, choked, as Tyler dropped to his knees. He looked up at Jamie from between his thighs and saw the blatant want there, mirroring his own. Tyler wrapped his hands around the back of Jamie’s knees and leaned into his groin. Mouth open, practically panting, Tyler let his warm breath ghost over Jamie’s jeans. A strangled moan escaped Jamie, full of need as he slipped one hand through Tyler’s hair.

Before Tyler could do more than nuzzle at the zipper of Jamie’s pants, he felt Jamie tugging him up. His feet were barely under him when Jamie crushed his mouth to Tyler’s, hard and heavy. Tyler had spent all summer fantasizing about this moment, this first kiss with Jamie. He had fallen head over heels a long time ago and had only finally admitted it to himself after a late night call when he drifted off to the sound of Jamie’s warm voice with the thought that he never wanted to fall asleep without him ever again. He thought it would be a tentative kiss, furtive, a stolen moment and fingers crossed that Jamie didn’t freak.

Instead, it was like a searing brand, bypassing his lips, reaching into his chest and seizing his heart. His whole body flushed, every inch of his skin dying for contact with Jamie. Tyler found himself wrapping around Jamie, arms around his neck, a knee between his thighs, his nails lightly scratching down Jamie’s bare back. A desperate, keening noise sounded from the back of his throat and Tyler pulled Jamie flush with him. This was precisely nothing he had pictured and yet everything he needed.

Jamie growled in response to the breathy noises from Tyler and walked them backwards toward the sectional. Tyler felt the back of his calves meet the cushions and then he was falling. Jamie only paused long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it out of sight. He dropped on top of Tyler and cradled his face in both hands. He nipped down Tyler’s jaw, teeth scratching over stubble and down the curve of his neck. Tyler’s back arched up off the couch, trying to get as close to Jamie’s bare skin as possible. Jamie pulled back long enough to breathe.

“Clothes,” he managed, looking as wrecked as Tyler felt.

Tyler nodded, trying to swallow the dryness in his throat. He somehow slipped out of his shirt as Jamie fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Soon enough, Tyler was trying to get Jamie’s jeans over his toned hips, thumbs brushing gently over the scars there. Jamie pulled Tyler’s jeans down and Tyler kicked them off. Their boxer-briefs came next and Tyler nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Jamie’s warm skin flush with his, hard length skimming against his own hip.

“Jamie,” he pleaded, voice bordering on a moan.

“I got you, babe,” Jamie responded, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Beat it, right?”

Tyler choked out a laugh but it quickly turned to a moan as Jamie took both of them in hand, sliding up and down once. He scrambled to hold onto Jamie’s shoulders, legs tangling around Jamie’s larger frame. Jamie pulled off of them and Tyler tried not to whine, until Jamie held his hand in front of Tyler.

The request was clear in Jamie’s eyes. Tyler pulled his hand closer and licked down Jamie’s palm. He took each finger into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over them. Jamie shuddered above him, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Tyler wanted nothing more than to get his mouth around Jamie’s dick, but that could wait. What Jamie was doing felt like taking Tyler apart piece by piece, both of them slowly burning up with desire and desperation.

Tyler released Jamie’s last finger with a pop, smirking up at him. Jamie looked wrecked, locks of hair hanging over his forehead, damp with sweat. His chest and neck where a lovely shade of pink and Jamie’s hand shook slightly as he took them in hand once more.

He began to stroke up and down and Tyler moaned, thrusting up into his grip. His head tipped back and he closed his eyes as Jamie continued to move. Heat shot through his limbs, sparking like live currents set loose in his bloodstream. When Tyler managed to pull his eyes open again, he found Jamie gazing down at him. His brown eyes were wide open, a new page in the book Tyler knew so well. The white-hot lust from earlier was still there, but it was tempered now by – love?

 _“Jamie,”_ Tyler breathed, reverent as he reached up to cup Jamie’s face.

When Jamie didn’t look away, didn’t flinch, Tyler understood. This – this was real. This was Jamie’s choosing. He was choosing Tyler. Now and forever. Tyler felt his heart turn over and break wide open, all of the electricity in his body rushing in and exploding out.

He leaned up and kissed Jamie. He licked slowly into Jamie’s mouth, savoring the taste and heat found there. Jamie twisted his hand, groaning as Tyler continued to kiss him. Tyler could feel the release building at the base of his spine, coiling in his stomach and spreading lower.

“Ty,” Jamie choked out in response to Tyler’s moan.

“Right here,” Tyler managed, air rushing out of his lungs.

Jamie let his head drop to the crook of Tyler’s neck, nipping the join of muscle. Tyler’s head fell back, mouth open as the sensation pushed him over the brink. His orgasm rushed through him and the world narrowed down to their bodies, the feel of Jamie’s breath on his skin, his hands on his body, and Jamie’s own release. It was the explosion of a supernova, the world shuttering to a pinpoint and then exploding into a brilliant chaos of color and sound followed by the warm embrace of nothingness.

Tyler wasn’t sure when he came back to his senses, but they had begun to cool down when he pried his eyes open. He tilted his head to look down. Jamie had collapsed on top of him, limbs loose and wrapped around him. Jamie’s nose was pressing into Tyler’s neck and asmall smile was still on Jamie’s face.

“Hi,” Jamie murmured, eyes closed.

“Hi,” Tyler returned, freeing one hand to card through Jamie’s hair.

“So I have a confession,” Jamie mumbled, still turned into Tyler’s neck.

Tyler hummed, mind mostly still floating.

“I lied about the dancing. It – wasn’t for the team.”

That made Tyler laugh. He pretended to act shocked. “Jamie Benn, are you saying you seduced me? Are you telling me you were a smooth criminal?”

Jamie laughed, long and deep, the sound reverberating in Tyler’s own chest. He wrapped himself more firmly around Tyler and Tyler nestled his head on Jamie’s hair. There would be time to clean up later. And time after that to talk about emotions and the fact that they were together now (holy shit). But for now, there was just the two of them cocooned in the warm afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy to take prompts over at my [Tumblr](http://buuuckyyy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
